


Kindred Spirit

by MaeveBran



Category: Angel: the Series, The Patriot (2000)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla and the War for American Independence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This particular piece of fic was inspired by both the holiday and the fact that the husband and I were watching the Patriot.

Darla enjoyed a good war. No one would notice a few more dead.

She had found a kindred spirit in Tavington. He was vicious and merciless just the way Darla liked her men. Too bad he wasn't a vampire. One of these nights she would rectify that oversight but for now she needed him alive to protect her in the daylight. The night would come when he was what he was meant to be.

Darla rolled over and scraped his neck with her teeth in promise of that time. He responded in kind. She giggled and the bed sport began.


End file.
